


Something Is Wrong

by MikoAmaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Needs Help, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shifting perspectives, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAmaya/pseuds/MikoAmaya
Summary: Something is wrong. Something is VERY wrong with little Harry Potter. Watch as those closest to him realize this and try to change things.A story told in snippets.Warning: WIP
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first foray into the world of writing Harry Potter fanfiction! I know the books were told from Harry's perspective, but I really wanted to do this from everyone else's perspective instead. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Trigger warning: implied child abuse

Ron:

Harry Potter was  _ tiny. _

He was also both very tan, and yet pale. Perhaps he was nervous being away from home? 

That didn't seem quite right. It reminded him of the time the twins had been mucking about and accidentally cursed Fred's finger into a mangled mess. The bones had to be regrown and pain relief potions didn't work with Skele-grow. Fred had that same pale,  _ pinched  _ look on his face for the rest of the day.

Was  _ Harry Potter  _ hurt?

No, that was ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco!

Draco:

Draco was horrified. This couldn't possibly be _Harry Potter_.

His father had trained him in many things, including how to speak, how to act, how to mask his emotions, how to dress, and how to _observe_. All important attributes any Heir such as Potter and himself should know.

Instead, he was faced with this frightened boy dressed in Muggle _rags_ , seemingly without an ounce of the training Dumbledore had insisted the Boy-Who-Lived was receiving.

Oh, he hid the fear well. A quick, wary glance at the hulking figures behind him, a barely perceptible tremor in his hands, an almost suppressed flinch when he reached out to offer a handshake. Each alone didn't say much, but all together, the puzzle they presented intrigued Draco.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry said, a slight shake to his voice.

Unfortunately, his father had yet to successfully teach Draco how to hold his temper in the face of rejection. And the puzzle of Harry Potter's fear was set aside in favor of ~~hurt~~ anger as he left in a huff.

Still, he'd think more on it later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short wild Severus encounter!

Severus:

Severus scoffed as he glanced at the Potter boy, practically shoving food in his mouth.

_No manners at all, the spoiled brat._

He ignored the faint whisper inside noting how familiar, how _desperate_ Potter's actions seem. It was a ludicrous notion.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron:

Ron, reached over to Harry, wanting the gravy on his other side.

"Hey mate, can you hand me--"

Harry flinched, eyes closing and clutching his plate closer to his chest, as if he was protecting it.

Ron lowered his hand, confused. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes, peeking at the redhead through his lashes for a long second before putting his plate back on the table, blushing slightly.

"Wh-what did you say, Ron?" he asked quietly.

"...The gravy. Can you pass the gravy?"

Harry handed Ron the gravy, cheeks flushed and studiously avoiding his gaze.

_Weird. Maybe he thought I was going to steal some of his food. Does he not like to share food?_

Ron brushed the thought away, happy to continue eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't exactly a serious, complete story idea, just small ideas all put together. I'm thinking I should maybe pause and go back through, putting more order and thought into it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tone!

Hermione:

Hermione was a nervous wreck.

A prefect was escorting them to their new house common room and there was so much to see. The moving staircases. The ghosts. The portraits!

Hermione knew she was babbling as she regurgitated all the facts she'd read in Hogwarts: A History about the castle, but she couldn't stop.

Then, the boy from the train, _Harry Potter_ , stumbled on a step and she grabbed his wrist to stop him falling.

He gasped quietly and wrenched his hand to his chest, almost falling again in his haste. But not before Hermione saw the huge bruise completely encircling the wrist.

"Harry…" she whispered. "What…what happened to your wrist?"

"...I knocked it putting my trunk away on the train," Harry said, not quite looking at her anymore.

Hermione's blood ran cold, memories of her only friend from primary pushing in.

_"I just tripped, Hermione! Come on, let's play!"_

_"Ahh, this? I, uhh, walked into a door as it opened. But I'm fine!"_

_"I fell out of a tree. The doctor says the fracture will heal soon, so I'll be okay."_

_"It hurts Hermie. It hurts so bad. I tried to be good. Why can't I be good enough?"_

Leah was gone, gone, _gone_ _forever_ \--

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

She blinked, pulled away from the memories as Harry peered down at her from the landing above worriedly. She realized she must have frozen and followed him.

Hermione contemplated Harry's back as they rushed to catch up with the group.

She'd talk to Professor McGonagall about this.

She never wanted to go through that pain again. She would help Harry, keep him _safe_.

And just maybe they could be _friends_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was mostly written from the start, but after the last chapter I was thinking I should take a step back and make an actual plan and plot. I STILL think I should do that, but I figured I'd finish this one off and post it first.
> 
> Yes, I know we've never heard of Hermione having a friend named Leah. But honestly, were barely know anything about her time before Hogwarts except that she was unpopular for being a, you know, teacher's pet. And the books and movies skip a lot of time and everyday things (by necessity of course), but that every day stuff is often how abuse is found, so expect a lot of snippet scenes that aren't in the books or movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear feedback! Please be gentle, but definitely let me know what I could do better.
> 
> Also suggestions for a better title would be welcome as well.
> 
> Warning: I have a few snippets already done, but other than that, it's still a shot in the dark. I work 80+ hours a week, so updates will probably be hectic.


End file.
